


*working Title* the eye seeks

by TheBattyQueen



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Georgie is their tired babysitter, Melanie and Jon are best friends, Tags will be added, University Setting, YouTubers - Freeform, and research partners, kind of, this may understand up getting dark, who makes them eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBattyQueen/pseuds/TheBattyQueen
Summary: Jon and Melanie are best friend and hosts of the Ghost hunt UK YouTube channel. They love research and learning. They are definitely not trying to attract the attention of Eldritch God but who is.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan Sims, Georgie Barker & Melanie King, Georgie Barker & Melanie King & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Melanie King & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	*working Title* the eye seeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I will update periodically as I write it the plot is mostly laid out in my head but subject to random change so bare with me.

Georgie Barker was a very patient woman who loved her friends, at least that was what she was stubbornly repeating to herself as she stared at her two closest friends who were refusing to look her in the eye. Melanie was staring at the cover of the book in her hands like it had all the answers and Jon was looking at the ceiling of his attic, clearly hoping that if he ignored her long enough she would go away. 

“So how did you get the blueprints for the building?” She finally asked praying to any God that could hear her that she sounded stern and not angry. “You know the ones that you clearly should not have.” The blueprints in question lay on the table taunting her.

“We didn’t steal them…” Melanie started before Georgie’s disbelieving look had her adding, “technically, we didn’t steal them.”

“They are also copies, not the originals” Jon added as if that made the whole situation better.

“But how did two university students get copies of an abandoned building’s blueprints without “technically” stealing them?” Georgie asked once again.

“The guy at the counter assumed I was a government employee and I didn’t bother to correct him.” Jon sheepishly admitted causing Georgie to groan.

“Okay, well as long as you either burn them or return them when you are done, I will accept that.” Immediately two sets of eyes were on her as her two idiot friends relaxed, “now what exactly are you working on?” Melanie was the first to jump up and pull one of the many rolling cork boards to the front while Jon grabbed a huge pile of notes and quickly sorted through them. Georgie giggled at the sight, her two friends were so weird but she did love them. She took a seat on the couch ready to hear what the two had figured out and pray it meant that they would not break into an abandoned building again.

“Okay so this building used to be a residential building with a few Flats but it was closed and emptied after a fire gutted the interior in the early 60’s.” Jon started

“As far as we can tell no one died in the fire but the owner of the building was not happy about the renovations needed and put the building up for sale.” Melanie continued pulling out printouts of newspaper articles.

“The building sat empty and for sale for around ten years before it was bought by one James Wright.” Jon pulled out a copy of a building deed. “Now this was six months before he became head of the Magnus Institute and had a massive personality shift but some speculation we have been able to find claims this was out of the ordinary for him and they think he was buying it for Richard Mendelson, who was the head of the Magnus Institute at the time.” 

“Why would he buy his boss a building?” Georgie asked the two in front of her who looked at each other clearly judging how much they had on this topic. “Can your research on this be summarized in ten words or less.”

“No” 

“I think I can get it down to five minutes.”

“Okay building first buying habits later.” Georgie sighed knowing that there would probably be a Random History video soon, these two like their research a little too much. 

“Alright, so the building then continues to sit empty for 20 more years when in 1996 Elias Bouchard becomes the new head of the Magnus institute when Wright dies and leaves the building to the institute.” Jon continues

“Which is also weird because every single head of the institute has left their belongings to the institute since Jonah Magnus, also none of them retire; they all die in the position.” George coughed pointedly and Melanie got back on track. “Right, anyways Bouchard sees that they have a burnt out building and decides to do something with it and begins renovations.” Melanie reached into the pile of blueprints and pulled out a set.

“The renovations go very smoothly and it seems like they were on track to finish on time when they just stop.” Jon said pointing to the blueprints Melanie was now holding up. “This is in 99 in fact it is the same day there was the Fairchild building collapse across London, you know the one.”

“Where over 30 people were buried alive for three days because no one knew how many people were actually in the building?” Georgie asked it had been all over the news at the time and it was still not clear how it had happened.

“Exactly 25 people were said to have died that day and 20 more died over the next few weeks, most of them of them with their lungs full of dirt.” Melanie said dropping the blueprints. “That was what caught our attention and turned us on to this building. Because early reports say 20 people died on that day and cross referencing employment records five of the dead were not working on that building but on a building across London, this building.” Melanie hit the blueprints with an open hand and Georgie was reminded that the two of them probably needed a babysitter if they were cross referencing employment records again. “It was the same construction company, which makes sense because the Fairchild’s are big founders of the Magnus institute and… you know what that is a whole other can of worms that we will probably get into later.”

“Look Georgie there is a cover up going on and we found it. Those Five people died across London and all five died in different ways from what we could find. The Fairchild building collapse caused people to die of suffocation but from public death records the five outliers died from a fall, extreme electrocution, being stabbed a lot, just vanished, no body found, and apparently eaten by a rare parasite.” Georgie blinked Jon’s confused sounding voice.

“Yeah that one was super weird.” Melanie added before continuing. “But none of these five should have been at the Fairchild building and they didn’t die like any of the other victims but they are listed as killed in the collapse.” 

“The renovation project was then abandoned and the building has sat empty ever since, we need to do more research but that is what we have for now, that is relevant to why we got the blueprints.” Jon finished.

“Do I want to know what is not relevant?” Georgie asked, causing Jon to blush and Melanie to give off her nervous giggle.

“We may have a multi part Random History video planned on the sexual escapades of one Jonah Magnus.” Jon said with a shake of his head Melanie nodded before adding.

“And a conspiracy video on the heads of the Magnus institute.” Georgie nodded again wondering why she was friends with these two before pointing to the stairs down to the rest of the house. 

“Okay you can do you research later for now both of you need to eat something more than prepackaged snacks.” Luckily she had trained her friends well and they headed down stairs to clean up while Georgie ordered something to be delivered to the house, she was thinking pizza, though that did mean she would have to order five of six larges because her two tiny friends could each eat a large pizza or more in one sitting after a long research session. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feed back if you want to give it 
> 
> And yes the video ideas I listed above may become chapters especially the Jonah Magnus one


End file.
